criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jesse D. Goins
Jesse D. Goins is an American actor best known for his role as Cyler Johnson in the superhero comedy series The Greatest American Hero. Biography Hardly anything is known about Goins' past, including his birthday, where he was born, what the names of his parents are, where he grew up, where he went to school, and why he wanted to become an actor. What is known is that Goins got his first on-screen role in 1978, when he was cast as Harold O'Connor for all three episodes of the biographical miniseries King. Goins got his first major role in 1981, when he was cast as Cyler Johnson for 21 episodes of the superhero comedy series The Greatest American Hero. Since then, Sibley has appeared in TV shows and movies such as Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Boston Legal, Castle, Scandal, How to Get Away with Murder, Superstore, NCIS, Ally McBeal, Cold Case, Patriot Games, The Presidio, Bosch, Second Thoughts, WarGames, Robocop, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Goins portrayed Chief Paul Berryman in the Season Fifteen episode "Family Tree". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Family Tree" (2020) TV episode - Chief Paul Berryman *Superstore - 2 episodes (2016-2019) - Annoyed Customer/Temp *Pearson (2019) - Reverend James Thompson *Gay Baby (2018) - Michael Carver *Forever (2018) - 60 Year Old Andre *How to Get Away with Murder (2018) - Chief Justice Patrick Montgomery *Deadly Expose (2017) - Captain Collins *Scandal - 4 episodes (2012-2017) - Supreme Court Chief Justice Patrick Montgomery *Hit the Floor - 2 episodes (2013-2016) - Team Owner (credited as Jesse Goins) *Jane the Virgin (2015) - Minister (credited as Jesse Goins) *Portrait of Love (2015) - Stan *Bosch (2015) - Turman *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (2014) - Theo *In Mexico (2011) - Will *Brothers & Sisters (2011) - Andrew Karas (credited as Jesse Goins) *Once Fallen (2010) - Bookman *Desperate Housewives (2009) - Detective #2 *The Ugly Truth (2009) - Cliff *Prison Break (2009) - Hotel Manager *Without a Trace (2009) - Detective Frank Bensinger *Castle (2009) - Spencer's Lawyer *Girlfriends (2007) - Jerry *Bones (2007) - Judge *American Zombie (2007) - Officer Hannigan *Boston Legal - 2 episodes (2005-2006) - Doctor Anyar Marks *NCIS (2005) - Jeffrey Wilson *NYPD Blue - 2 episodes (2001-2004) - Marcus Dayton/Bradley Odum *The Young and the Restless (2004) - Parole Board Administrator *Cold Case (2004) - Frank Morgan *Miracles (2003) - Bill (credited as Jesse Goins) *Kingpin (2003) - Unknown Character *Malcolm in the Middle (2002) - Officer Smith *Ally McBeal (2002) - Detective Chouinard *24 (2002) - Alan Hayes *Boston Public (2001) - Unknown Character *Echos of Enlightenment (2001) - Paul *Yes, Dear (2001) - Inspector (credited as Jesse Goins) *Titus (2000) - Guard *Becker (2000) - Locksmith *Amazing Nurse Nanako - 6 episodes (1999) - Sergeant Jacks (English version, voice, credited as Jesse Goins) *Tuesdays with Morrie (1999) - Sports Fan #2 (credited as Jesse Goins) *Diagnosis Murder (1999) - Deputy Chief *Charmed (1999) - Doctor (credited as Jesse Goins) *The Parent 'Hood (1999) - Larry *Mad About You (1999) - DiChristophoros' Lawyer *Boy Meets World (1998) - Mr. Cup *Soldier (1998) - Chester (credited as Jesse E. Goins) *Players (1998) - Professor Harold Davis *Dharma & Greg (1997) - Cop (credited as Jesse Goins) *The Steve Harvey Show (1997) - Bill (credited as Jesse Goins) *Total Security (1997) - Holmes *Coach - 2 episodes (1996-1997) - Joe *Beverly Hills, 90210 (1997) - Judge Sam Reda *All Lies End in Murder (1997) - Micah France (credited as Jesse Goins) *In the Company of Men (1997) - Bank Patron (credited as Jesse Goins) *Suddenly (1996) - Ben *Street Corner Justice (1996) - Troy (credited as Jesse Goins) *Larger Than Life (1996) - Airport Guard *Sisters - 2 episodes (1996) - Walter Livingston *Malibu Shores (1996) - Lewis Hammond *Soul of the Game (1996) - John Givens Reporter *The Louie Show (1996) - Mr. Fuller *Courthouse (1995) - Mr. Samson *A Bucket of Blood (1995) - Art *ER (1995) - Mr. Paige *Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero (1994) - Unknown Character *Seinfeld (1994) - Cop *Stalker: Shadow of Obsession (1994) - Lieutenant Caldwell *The Yarn Princess (1994) - Pete *Murder Between Friends (1994) - Unknown Character *The Ben Stiller Show (1992) - The Cop (credited as Jesse Goins) *Patriot Games (1992) - FBI Agent Shaw (credited as Jesse Goins) *Matlock (1992) - Guard *Capital News (1990) - Unknown Character *Jake and the Fatman (1990) - Jacky *ALF (1989) - Doug *Dynasty - 3 episodes (1988) - Detective Jack Lyons *The Presidio (1988) - MP Bygrave *The Real Ghostbusters (1987) - Copycat (voice) *L.A. Law (1987) - Milton Labine *RoboCop (1987) - Joe (credited as Jesse Goins) *Ordinary Heroes (1986) - Kenny Bryant *Trapper John, M.D. (1986) - Zach *Knots Landing - 2 episodes (1985) - Bill Wilson *Savannah (1984) - Unknown Character *Paper Dolls - 2 episodes (1984) - Oliver *Up the Creek (1984) - Brown *Hill Street Blues - 6 episodes (1982-1984) - William Mullins/Cookie Marcel *Blue Thunder (1984) - Paramedic *WarGames (1983) - Sergeant (credited as Jesse Goins) *The A-Team (1983) - Phillips *Second Thoughts (1983) - Security Guard *The Greatest American Hero - 21 episodes (1981-1983) - Cyler Johnson *Benson - 2 episodes (1982-1983) - Calvin *The Dukes of Hazzard (1982) - Purcell *Jekyll and Hyde... Together Again (1982) - Dutch (credited as Jesse Goins) *Taxi (1981) - Shotgun (credited as Jesse Goins) *Diff'rent Strokes - 2 episodes (1980) - Thomas/The Cameraman (credited as Jesse Goins) *White Mama (1980) - Intern *Buck Rogers in the 25th Century (1980) - Rambeau (credited as Jesse Goins) *The White Shadow - 2 episodes (1979) - Student *King - 3 episodes (1978) - Harold O'Connor 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors